This Love Doesn't Stand A Chance
by Kari192
Summary: I finally posted my own ficcie! Well, sorry it might look a little messed up, but I am deciding whether to post them with TXT or HTML, got any sugestions? Well, it's a Takari, and it's got Davis as a good guy. I am not sure what'll happen next it just


****

This Love Doesn't Stand A Chance

A/n: Ok, ok, I know, the title doesn't sound fitting when I say a Takari…In truth, it starts out with something I never thought I would write. The beginning is ***shudders*** a D-Da-Da-Dai-Daik-Daika-Daikar- ***takes a huge breath*** Daikari…There happy?? I said it! It ends Takari though, ***does a little dance*** YEA!! GO TAKARI!!!!! I am not sure…is there Davis bashing?? ***Overlooks story*** No there isn't!! That's a first…Well enough jabbering from the crazy author. 

Kari: Aren't I supposed to be the author, Ally?

Ally: You are my favorite character Kari, but watch it. Now on with the story!!!

In the park of Odaiba, a young couple, Hikari Kamiya, known as Kari by her friends, and Daisuke Motimiya, known as Davis by his friends were sitting beneath the trees. 

"Davis, I love you so much," Kari said. (a/n: you don't know how hard it was for me to not type TK instead of Davis)

"Um…Kari?" Davis said, rather nervously, Kari noted. 

"Yes, Davis-chan?" Kari said sweetly.

"We need to talk," Davis said.

__

Classic words, Kari thought. _He's going to break my heart, just like he did last month when he broke up with me…at least TK was there with me, man TK is my best friend, he'll always be there for me._

"What is it Davis?" Kari asked, trying to hide the fact that she knew he was going to break her heart.

"Well I have to say this now," Davis said,running his hand through his hair. "I don't think, you love me like you say you do."

"What do you mean?" Kari asked. "Of course I love you!" The 13 year old girl stiffened as she waited for her boy friend's response.

"I know you say you do," Davis said. "And you think you do, but I think you are just lying to yourself. Hikari Kamiya, this love doesn't stand a chance." 

__

That was rather blunt, Kari thought. _I don't really understand what he means by saying I only think I love him, of course I love him!! We only started going out about a half year ago, but I am sure I love him! He saved my life! How could I not love him after that?!_

"I think you don't love me," Davis said. "I think you love TK."

Kari's head snapped up at the mention of TK, her best friend's name. "Of course I love TK, but he's like a brother to me!" Kari was furious now, this didn't have anything to do with Davis being jealous of TK now, after all these years, did it?

"But you love him," Davis said. "You and I don't have a bond like the two of you do, you know that!" He saw the girl was about to say they had a bond to, so he continued faster. I know you love TK, more than as a brother." 

Kari's reply sounded defensive, yet a hint of sadness was detected in her voice. "Even if I did love TK, he would never love me!"

"That's not true, he loves you," Davis said.

"LIKE A SISTER!!" Kari yelled, she was upset now. After being together for half a year, he was telling her this, and she was mad. (a/n: scratch that, this gurl was furious, she was ready to claw his eyes out!!)

Davis was getting nervous, so he said "Don't yell, and no he loves you. He loves you. Davis repeated those words several times, trying to get it through Kari's head.

"How can you be so sure?" Kari was starting to get suspicious. 

__

Did TK tell Davis something? Kari thought. _No, TK wouldn't tell Davis, TK and Davis aren't friends…are they? _

"You know how upset TK was when we started going out," Davis explained. "Don't say you didn't notice it. I know when you saw him upset, you got upset also.

__

It's true…TK was upset when we started going out. And TK always forced a smile when Davis and I were together. I was so blind, he's my best friend and I didn't notice he was hurting to see Davis and I together! I don't know if I love TK though, I mean, we have been best friends, like sister and brother, for so long…Do I love TK? Kari thought.

"I don't think I love TK, Davis," Kari said, again.

Davis was getting upset now, "You don't think? Kari I see it in your eyes when you look at him! And I see his love for you being showed also! You and TK have everything in common, except that you're different genders, there's only one other thing."

Kari looked up at Davis in surprise, wondering what that was.

"TK knows he loves you, but you don't know you love him." Davis said. That's the only thing you don't have in common. Kari look in your heart, did you really imagine me being with you instead of TK when we first went to the Digiworld as the second team of DigiDestined?" Kari flinched at the mention of the Digiworld and being the DigiDestined. "Tell me that, and I want the truth."

__

I can't remember who I imagined myself with Davis, that's the problem!! Kari's thoughts screamed at the other boy. 

"I remember that when I fell in love with you Davis, that was when you saved my life," Kari said, looking up at the boy who saved her life, or so she believed.

Davis avoided the girl's eyes this time. "Kari are you sure it was me who saved your life? Can't you remember what happened?"

__

It all became so blurry when we left, I wanted to forget the pain… Kari thought. 

"Wait it's coming back to me, but why now, instead of last year?" Kari said.

****

*~Flashback~*

"GATOMON NO!!!!!" Kari screamed.

"AQUILLIAMON!!!!!" Yolei shouted.

Both girls Digimon had been knocked down by Black Wargreymon. The only standing Digimon was Piledramon(a/n: I CAN NOT SPELL RIGHT!!) Kari was frightened. 

__

Gatomon, this can't be happening, this can't be…The girl thought as she raced over to her Digimon. _We have been fighting evil as the second team of DigiDestined for about 2 years now, how can they go down now? We defeated Mummymon. Then we defeated Aruchenimon, why are we losing now, against Black Wargreymon? _

Kari knew the answer to that, it was stupid to ask herself, he brother had always had the strongest Digimon.

__

Tai always had the strongest Digimon, along with Matt. And Black Wargreymon is an evil copy of Tai's Digimon in its strongest form, Mega. Except for the few times when TK and I had the best against Myotismon, and when TK had the strongest Digimon against Devimon, and then when MagnaAngemon had used his attack to seal Piedmon for good, Tai and Matt always had the strongest Digimon in the final fight. 

Suddenly a voice pierced through her thoughts, it sounded like it was full of love, and was about to be crushed at the same time.

"KARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" TK shouted.

__

Why is TK shouting at me like that?? Kari wondered. _Is something wrong? _

Suddenly the girl felt someone push her away just as she say Black Wargreymon's Terra Destroyer crush the place where she had been standing and paused when she heard TK's voice._ Oh my Lord!!! _ Kari thought. Then Kari felt the ground rush to meet her and the person who saved her life. She welcomed the darkness.

****

*~Flashback Ends~* 

"Davis, it was you who tackled me right?" Kari asked, her voice shaking.

"Kari, don't you remember where I was?" Davis said. "I was with Ken, hundreds of feet away from you, sneaking up on Black Wargreymon as he attacked you."

"WHAT!!!!" Kari shouted in disbelief. The girl's eyes snapped open from being closed tightly shut, and she looked at Davis with fury in her auburn eyes."THEN WHY DID YOU TAKE THE CREDIT??!!!!" Kari was screaming now, she was obviously hurt, and very mad. 

"I didn't take the credit," he said defensively. He saw the death glare the girl had in her eyes."OK, I did take the credit, but only when you thought it was me, and you don't know the reason why I took the credit."

More of the memories were coming back to Kari now. "I remember waking up, and you were beside me looking beat up. I was sure you were the one who pushed me out of the way, you were as beat up as I was."

"I got beat up when-" the boy paused, it was hard thinking of what he was about to say, it still hurt so much."When Veemon destroyed Black Wargreymon with Wormon, and they both got destroyed in the process…"

"HOW DID YOU GET BEAT UP??!! YOU'RE DIGIMON WAS THE ONE FIGHTING!!!!!!" Kari was beyond mad now.

"I fell, running to get to Chibamon, (a/n: Baby form of Veemon I think), and went head over heels to the bottom of the hill," the boy sounded ashamed he fell down the hill.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't TK say anything?" Kari wasn't mad anymore, she was more hurt than furious.

"I don't know why TK didn't say anything," Davis sounded confused. "You have to ask him for yourself."

"I will, once I talk to you about something," Davis struggled, uneasy wondering about what she would say. "Are you trying to dump me again? And you are making this up so it will be easier on me?"

Davis laughed at this, "I am not trying to dump you, and no I am not making this up. I just seriously don't want to be with a girl, no matter how wonderful she is, if I know deep down she's got a whole lot of love to give the guy who's her soul mate. Our love, this love, doesn't stand a chance, but I know your love with TK does." 

Kari practically melted at these words. "Oh Daisuke, that's the kindest thing I have ever heard." 

Davis smirked, "Besides when you hear when you go talk to TK and say you love him and he returns the favor."

Grinning, Kari replied, "That may be true, but still, most people never thought that breaking up would be because one knows the other loves another person.

Davis had the thinking look on his face. "Actually that's quite common, Kari, only they are usually having an affair."

Kari smacked him lightly on the arm. "You didn't let me finish. Sure the person knows that their girlfriend/boyfriend loves another person. But it's amazing when the person doesn't even know it for themselves."

"Yea, you know what?" Davis said. "I am surprised we are making jokes and are happy. Usually we never can get cheerful for about an hour once we talk about the Digiworld.:

At these words, both teenagers fell silent. They never saw their Digimon after that battle, even though the gate was open. They never went there either. It wasn't that their D-3's were lost, or they couldn't find a computer, Izzy always had his, it was the fact that their Digimon died, and never would be able to come back. Since their Digimon died, the Digimon partner that was their best friend, none of them could bear to go back to all those memories. Kari didn't know what happened, except the Digimon were gone for good, and they always got so sad when they talked about it. 

__

I could slap myself for not realizing it, Kari thought, when she let her thoughts overwhelm her during the silence. _Davis knew what happened, and if the crashing into the ground after that tackle was enough to knock me out, then my 'hero' would be knocked out too…I always assumed Davis knew because he had such a hard head and didn't get knocked out. _The girl giggled. _But TK didn't know what happened, why hadn't I noticed it? How could TK not know what happened if he wasn't knocked out? _Kari sighed._ Man, I have been such a- _the girl's train of thought was interrupted.

"Kari are you ok?" Davis asked worriedly. "First you giggled, and then you sighed…what's wrong?"

Kari paused before she responded. "I was just thinking, about how I thought you knew because you're hard head prevented you from being knocked unconscious. And then I realized how dumb I was to not notice that TK didn't know, and that he had to be knocked out, like I was, and that I am such a-"

Davis interrupted her again, but this time when she was speaking. "I know what you are going to call yourself, and you are not. But, I have to admit, you will be if you don't go over to where TK is right now and ask him why he didn't say anything and tell him you love him."

Kari laughed. "I know that. I just want to know why he didn't say that, I now know I love him with my whole heart, but I just hope his heart didn't turn cold."

Davis smirked even wider. "And you know that could never happen."

"Never in a million years!" Kari said cheerfully. "The thing is, I don't know where TK is right now, the places where he will be vary every day." Her mood had dropped from good to low.

"He's going to your secret spot," Davis replied without hesitation.

"How do you know that? You two didn't plan this whole thing out did you?" If they did, she would be mad.

Davis if possible, smirked even wider. "What kind of people do you think TK and I are? No, I knew what I was going to say to you, I knew I had to when I saw you two laughing and talking when I was switching classes and you were at lunch. (a/n: man I sure do a lot of these. Davis has a different lunch time then Kari and TK, it happens in crowded schools.) TK doesn't have a clue, I just asked him where he was going to be tonight, and he said he was going to a spot the two of you went to when you where little, and still go too."

"Thanks Davis, but can you tell me something first though?" 

"Sure, Hikari, what is it?" Davis was willing to help.

"Can you please, please, tell me what happened when they," she paused, "the Digimon, tell me what happened, how, they died." Kari finished in a flat tone.

"I'll tell you Kari, but try not to cry ok? I still get tears thinking about it," it was true, all of them had nightmares still, thinking they could have done something about it.

"I'll try Davis," Kari said, taking a breath to prepare herself for what she was about to hear.

Davis took a deep breath, and told her as the flashback came to him.

****

*~Flashback~*

"TK! KARI!" Cody, the youngest, screamed. "Are you alright?" The young boy said rushing over to them. He got scared when he noticed they were both unconscious and looking pretty beat up. "YOLEI!!!! WE NEED HELP THEY ARE HURT!!" 

Yolei came rushing over to help bringing Salamon and Poromon with her. "Oh God, TK, Kari!!" Yolei cried when she saw the two. "Ken, Davis! We need help!" 

****

*~Flashback ends~*

Davis paused. "I don't know what happened, but I saw Cody and TK talking, and then TK looking at you with so much love in his eyes. The next thing I knew, pink light came out of you and yellow light came out of him. Salamon and Patamon both warp-digivolved. The two of your Digimon, and Pieldramon, all attacked at the same time, and Black Wargreymon attacked also. The combined attacks caused an explosion, and Black Wargreymon was defeated."

"But what happened next?" Kari said, she knew this was the hard part.

"The explosion got all of our Digimon," Davis choked out. "Poromon and Upamon too, who had come to help. That was when I ran down, tripped, and got beat up looking. Chibamon died in my arms, the same with Leafmon and Ken, Poromon and Yolei, and Upamon and Cody. By that time, TK was unconscious again. Angewomon and Angemon were able to stay in their angel forms. They told us things to do, and one of them was not to tell you it was TK who saved until a year had passed."

Mournfully, Kari said, "I never did fully recover…"

"None of us will," Davis said, "But we had to do what Angewomon said. She said if you two were truly destined to be together, than you would together at the end of that time. 

Kari sighed, "And it's been a year…exactly a year to this day, actually."

"Yea, I broke up with you last month because I miscounted the months, figures huh? And Angewomon said I had to be with you till that half date. Don't ask me why.

"So you were doing that for Angewomon? You didn't really like me?" Kari asked, getting confused by all this.

"No, I did like you," Davis said. "I hoped Angewomon and Angemon were wrong about you and TK, but today I realized I was wrong in hoping because you two are really meant to be. Angemon and Angewomon said to tell you that they gave you their love, and they hoped you would always stay the best of friends. That's all I know but I do know that Angemon and Angewomon woke you up, right before they died, and if I didn't know better, I would have sworn Angemon said something to TK…but I am not sure what. That's another thing to ask him. Then they were gone."

Kari sniffed, "Angewomon…I never got to see her and Patamon in their Mega forms more than once, it was only that one time against Kokomon with Willis and Terriermon in America."

"You promised you wouldn't cry," Davis teased, though he was sniffing himself.

"I said I'd try," Kari said in her defense. "Sorry, it's just the last I saw was her disappearing, that was so much for me too handle."

"I know, Yolei, Ken, Cody, and I all got to say our good byes, you and TK didn't," he sounded upset talking about them. "It's hard enough, even though we said good bye, I can't imaging not being able to."

"It's hard to think, that well, I never will be able to say good bye to her."

Davis nodded. "I'll never quite have all the memories and years with our Digimon you and TK had with your Digimon, we just got our Digi-partners recently. But I can imagine how it must feel."

"You don't know the worst of it," Kari said.

"I am afraid to ask, but what is the worst of it?" Davis asked. 

"TK lost Patamon once before, while fighting against Devimon, but even though Patamon was reborn, TK always felt he could have done something. I don't know how he's taking it now," Kari was worried, TK did seem upset whenever the DigiDestined came close to talking about their Digimon, all of them were upset, but Kari felt like she could read his mind, she knew he was thinking he could have done something.

Davis nodded sadly, and gives Kari a little push. "He hasn't been upset about it, or so it seems to people who don't know him well, so you go check up on him. After all you are best friends." 

"Kari nodded slowly, and left to go to TK and her's secret spot. But before she disappeared from vision she turned around and said, "Thank you Davis, for everything." She then ran off to find her beloved.

A/n: Okay, Okay, Davis was in the whole story so far, and he was *gags* actually a good person…*ducks wads of papers and tomatoes* I know already!! Don't get made at me!!! They made me do it!! *points to her little cousins* They made me do it!!! And who can resist their adorable little faces!! My cousins [I have about 50] are little kiddies, which is one of the reasons I don't like Taito, Yaoi, and Yuri. Some how, these little devils, they take after me I guess, go on my computer, and they read my 'Author's Introduction' fan fiction!!!!! I practically died on the spot!!! Davis is the leader, and they don't have grudges yet! Though, I think I am getting through to them about Davis…THEY WILL JOIN TAKARI UNITED AND THE dAVIS BASHERS CLUB WHEN I AM DONE WITH THEM!!!! And they are about three years or four, of five, years older…Ne wayz, um…

Sora: Ally!!!!! HOW COULD YOU LET YOUR LIL COUSINS GET INTO THAT!!!! THEY ARE LITTLE!!! THAT IS BASHING STUFF!!! THEY SHOULD NOT BE READING THAT STUFF!!!

Ally: *muttering* Crest of Love figures... *to Sora* They are smart I tell you! They are the next generation of Izzys!!! ***Izzy looks offended*** Somehow they clicked into it!

Sora: Sure they did...I bet you read it to them to make them hate Davis!

Ally: Maybe, maybe not!

Tai: Didn't you forget the disclaimer??

Kari (me): I KNOW THAT!!!! 

Tai: Sure ya did…

Kari: *looks offended* TAI!!!!!!

Tai: Yikes!!! Ally just came in the room again *mutters* she left somehow... and she got a new order of mallets from Hikari4Takeru's company!!!! I MUST RUN FOR MY LIFE!!!!!!! 

Ally: YA BETTA RUN! ONLY I CAN TALK LIKE A COWBOY/COWGIRL IN THIS FIC!!!!!!!!

Matt: You sure do smell like one!

Ally: I resent that! I happen to ride horses a lot, so I have an excuse! *sticks tongue out and pulls eyelid down* 

Mimi: Aren't Palmon and I supposed to be the only one who makes that face?

Ally: AH!!! Attack of the anime characters!! I must say the disclaimer before I get bashed! Too late…Kari? *Kari nods and Ally takes off running*

Kari: OK, here we go, Ally does not own Digimon, or else she would be very rich, which she isn't…

Ally: My friends say I am though…*thinking look and runs out of room again*

Izzy: Well, she does have a computer, a lifetime supply of mallets from Hikari4Takeru's company…

Joe: A gameboy, gameboy games, a telephone, all the Harry Potter books…

Ally: *runs into room* Would ya'll stop imitating what you did in Dark Angel's fic??

all: Maybe…

Ally: THIS FIC HAS GOT TO END!!!!!! The next part will be up soon!! What will happen when Kari goes to TK? Find out next time on-

Yolei: You talk about copying, you're imitating our narrator.

Ally: Gr…Bai all!! *turns off-*


End file.
